


Wonderful News

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: After being knocked off her dragon, Reader gives Hiccup some wonderful news.





	Wonderful News

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Wonderful news**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**You are both** **about** **21**

***************

You laughed at Hiccup, your fiance.

"Hey," he complained, lightly, "that wasn't funny!"

"Everyone else thinks it is," Astrid laughed, holding onto your shoulder for support.

"(Y/ N) doesn't, do you (Y/ N)?" Hiccup tried.

"Sorry, honey," you said, still laughing. "But I have to agree with Astrid."

"Ouch," he faked, placing a hand over his heart, "That hurts, [N/N]. It really does."

"Aw," you took two steps forward and kissed him on the cheek. "My poor baby. I'm sorry, but no matter how you look at it, watching you and Toothless goof around like that is hilarious- and adorable- and it always will be."

He smiled and just as you were about to step back he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to him for a kiss on the lips. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "but I couldn't wait another second without kissing the most beautiful woman to have ever been seen." You blushed and looked at the ground so it wouldn't be seen. He put a finger under your chin and gently made you face him. "Don't hide," he said, softly, "There's no reason to hide such a beautiful face." You blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet. He laughed and put his forehead to yours, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Stop," you whispered.

"And why would I do that?" he whispered back, grinning.

"Because, I'm not that beautiful."

"Don't ever say that! You're the most beautiful person to ever live. Never forget that."

"I'll try."

He chuckled and placed another kiss upon your lips.

"I have wonderful news, Hiccup."

"What is-" he started.

"Everybody ready?" Snotlout asked, loudly and impatiently, interrupting Hiccup. Looks like the news would have to wait.

"Uh, ready for what?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid laughed at y'all. "Well while you two were making out, we made plans to go flying. Wanna come?"

Hiccup looked at you, waiting for your answer. "Um, sure," you said, quietly.

"Yes," Hiccup said, much louder. "We'll come." He went to his night fury, Toothless, as you went to your night fury, (D/N).

Y'all raced up towards the sky, seeing who could make it to the cloud above first. You and Hiccup were in the lead, but y'all were also on the fastest dragons. Hiccup won by seconds and you congratulated each other. One by one, the others joined.

You did nothing in particular, just stunts and tricks for entertainment.

"Snotlout, watch out! (Y/ N)!" you heard Hiccup shout.

You turned to see Snotlout and Hookfang zoom past you, accidentally pushing you too far to the side and off (D/N). You gasped as the air rushed past you. You were facing the sky, back to the ground, but you were glad that you wouldn't have to watch as your death came closer and closer.

"(Y/ N)!" shouted Hiccup, who you saw turn Toothless and dive after you.

_Maybe- maybe I won't die,_ you thought, watching Hiccup come closer and closer, determination and a bit of fear in his narrowed eyes. He kept on mouthing something, but you couldn't make it out.

Everything was silent.

You look behind you to see the ground really close.  _I am going to die,_  you thought. You weren't going down without saying one last thing. "I love you, Hiccup! You and our unborn child!"

Your eyes were closed, already have accepted your close death, when a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you close. You felt the rushing air change directions and the voice you fell in love with say, "Our unborn child? (Y/ N)?"

You open your eyes and saw Toothless land in the middle of the village. You hopped off. Hiccup followed you as you took a few steps away, mentally preparing yourself for the worst.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup pleaded, grabbing your arm and spinning you around. "Please say what I think you said." The hope was clear in his eyes.

You smiled and placed your hand across your stomach. "About the 'wonderful news' I was talking about earlier..." You laughed once, humorless, before taking a deep, calming breath as you hoped for the best. "Hiccup, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. He held you at your waist as he lifted you as far above his head as his arms could reach. He laughed, freely. "(Y/ N), this is fantastic!" He set you down and pulled you into a kiss, then knelt down and kissed your stomach.

Either people guessed what Hiccup was doing and why when he kissed my stomach, or they overheard our conversation, either way, the few people around y'all clapped and cheered.

Y'all made the official announcement the next day in a meeting at the Great Hall and everyone was happy for y'all.

*****A little less than nine months later** *******

"It's a boy!" You faintly heard. "Wait, there's another one. Push again, (Y/ N)."

You groaned but did as the voice said. Hiccup grunted as you squeezed the life out of his hand. "You're doing great, love," he grunted, breathless.

After many painful minutes, you heard the cry of another infant. "It's a girl!"

"You did it, (Y/ N)!" Hiccup cheered, kissing your cheek. "You did it!"

"I did," you panted.

"Here, wanna hold our daughter?" he asked, handing you a beautiful baby girl. You smiled. "What should we name them?" he asked, holding your son next to you.

"I don't know," you said, quietly, but Hiccup heard you, as always. He was an expert in listening to your soft and quiet voice.

"How about... (You come up with two names. I can't think of anything)."

You looked up at your husband. "Perfect."

You watched them for a while before you let out a big yawn.

"(Y/ N), dear," Hiccup said, placing your son in his cradle. "Let me take her, you need to get some sleep."

"Okay," you agreed, handing your beautiful daughter to Hiccup. He placed her in the same cradle- y'all only had one and would have to get another one soon- before crawling into bed with you. You moved so you were using his shoulder as a pillow and he wrapped his arms around you.

"Goodnight, mi'lady," he whispered. "I love you."

Once again, you fell asleep right after he said those comforting words with a bright smile on your face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
